


With A Little Help From A Friend

by BunBunXbox



Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunXbox/pseuds/BunBunXbox
Summary: Sting wanted a little help and doesn't want his siblings to know
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017135
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fairy Friendship Week 2020





	With A Little Help From A Friend

"What about that time you wanted me to help you cut your hair" 

"That's because Laxus and Lucy were too chicken to help me cut it! And we swore to keep it secret" 

Sting was 12 years olds at the time grumbling, and looked in the mirror at how long his hair has gotten and that it was styled in a way he didn't like because he didn't feel it was his style. He asked Lucy is she would help him cut it shorter to look like all the other boys but she declined thinking he was cute the way he was. So he asked Laxus but he said no saying 'I might accidentally cut your head off', Laxus always tried to scare him since he was the youngest child in the family. Luckily it was the day Rogue would come over for a play date maybe they could help him out, he would really appreciate it! 

Knock Knock 

"Sting! It's Rogue!" 

Sting's sister yelled from downstairs, he ran down and up to his friend and grabbed their hand. 

"Rogue you're here! You're here!" 

"Yes I'm here! I'm here!" 

The two giggled and ran towards Sting's room to play with Sting's new toys his dad has got him but Sting wanted to do something else. 

"Rogue can you help me?" 

"Mhm, with what?" 

"Cutting my hair! My big brother and big sister are lame and won't do it" 

"Hmm...okay! I know how to do it my dad helps me cut mine" 

"Lucky! I wish I had help come on" 

Sting walked up to his small desk and opened the drawer pulling out scissors he 'borrowed' from Lucy's bathroom he only used it to cut paper but now it'll be used for something else. Rogue shut the door so anyone walking by wouldn't see what the two were up to. 

"Okay ready!" 

Sting bounced in his stool as he handed the scissors to his friend. Rogue took them and turned on the lamp on the desk and pointed the light towards Sting's head so they could see. 

( oh my god I can't believe I didn't turn you bald ) 

( For a 12 year old you were very skilled ) 

( I thank my dad for that, now I'm a pro ) 

( Don't forget who did your hair! ) 

( You said we take that to our graves! ) 

Rogue hummed as he cut Sting's hair short but not too short, he didn't want to mess up but Sting was TERRIBLE at staying still in his seat for so long, he either rocked, moved to adjust, or moved in a circle like Spongebob when he was 'bringing it around town'. 

"Okay I think I'm done"  
"Really?" 

"Mhm! Go look and bring me a comb so I can style it for you" 

"Okay!" 

Sting got up and shaked his head around like a dog before opening the door to his room, peaking around first before running to the bathroom and standing up on his stool to look at how Rogue did it. It was no longer long like how people liked and styled in a way that didn't make him feel uncomfy it was amazing. He look around for Lucy's comb before running back up stairs trying to avoid his siblings. Rogue swung their legs on the bed and looked at Sting as he ran into the door and slammed the door shut making both of them flinch then laugh. 

"Here!" 

Sting handed Rogue the comb and brought the stool over to sit down happily as Rogue messed with his hair, he hummed and swung his legs as the two stayed in silence listening to his Brother and Sister arguing over whatever they were arguing about most likely Laxus teasing Lucy about her crush on a certain brunette. 

"Almost done" 

"Okay!" 

"Did you like your hair in the mirror?" 

"Yeah! Yeah! I like it alot! Thank you Rogue"


End file.
